Diskella Obalenia
Diskella Obalenia ''(pron: Disk-El-Uh, Oh-Buh-Lay-N-Yah)'' was an Althorian-born member of the Obalenia family of royalty and held the title of Prince of Althoria under his father King Elaron Obalenia II, King of Althoria, Emperor of Askeldia, and Overlord of the Defixius Knights. Not long after the usurping of King Elaron, Diskella reformed the Kingdom of Althoria into the Continental Empire of Askeldia. As Emperor of Askeldia, Diskella was solely responsible for the Demiurgic Ravaging and the deaths of hundreds of thousands through the conquering of almost the entirety of the continent of Radorah and many other outer-lying lands. History Birth and Childhood Diskella was born after being conceived by his mother and father with the intent of having a son to inherit the kingdom of Althoria. His parents, King Elaron II and Queen Aelius gave birth to a daughter some years before Diskella's own birth and just shortly after their wedding. Diskella was very close to his sister Elessabel throughout his early childhood. As Diskella was the first and only legitimate son to King Elaron II, he was fully expected to take on the responsibilities as the prince of Althoria and eventually the king. When Diskella was five years old, the Conflagration of Althoria broke out during a thunderstorm one night, vastly destroying large parts of the southern section of the City of Althoria. Amidst the fires, an emissary of Pyrtoral made his way into the castle and possessed Diskella in a ritual that channeled Pyrtoral's threshold directly into his body. After the possession, Diskella spent the entirety of his childhood within the castle and grounds of the Althorian capital city and never found the chance to travel outside of the country or continent until, at the age of nine, his sixteen year old sister Elessabel was arranged to be married to the prince and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Luhtrance. It was within Sonderance, the capital of Luhtrance, that Diskella adopted a fascinating outlook on the foreign world and took deep interest in its arts and creative cultures. After returning home, Diskella took on painting as a hobby and, under the allowance of his mother, spent many entire days repainting the interior of the Castle of Althoria with custom murals. Originally, in the first few years, many tenants of the castle reported that they were slightly disturbed by the content featured in Diskella's murals. However, Queen Aelius did not wish to interfere with Diskella's creative thought process, and allowed him to continue on the remainder of the castle walls. Early Life as Prince Nearly a week after Diskella's fifteenth birthday, his mother contracted rabies after being bitten by a wild bat and died within the next thirteen days. Both Diskella and Elaron were tragically devastated at the loss of the queen. An immaculate funeral ceremony was held in her memory and turned out to be one of the largest congregations of world leaders in a recent history of events. Nearly every prominant monarch from around the world was present at the funeral to pay their respects to the Obalenia family. Toward the end of the ceremony, an assassination attempt was put into action in the effort to kill King Hawthorrica and Queen Linzaraba of Eldaragest. After some mild speculations throughout the duration of the funeral, Diskella managed to disarm the assassin a moment before his killing could be carried out. Althorian guards managed to easily subdue the assassin thanks to Diskella's actions, and executed him later that day. The King and Queen of Eldaragest hailed Diskella as a "hero prince" and gifted him a large amount of money for his favor, At this point in Diskella's life, combat training had been highly prioritized by Elaron. Diskella was born and raised in a time of perilous war with the neighboring kingdom of Karpatia and the governing Defixius Knights over the territory of the Leinettian Plateau. Eventually Althoria defeated the armies of Karpatia and overthrew the government, but at a great cost. Diskella was present for the refoundation and coronation at Leinettes for the new kingdom of Karpatia, and was lectured extensively by his father on the matter of war and its costs. A period of great peace came after the victory but, according to Elaron's predictions, was to be short-lived. As a result, Elaron wished for his son to be prepared for further conflict after his own death, and hired the greatest fighters Radorah had seen to instruct him in the art of warfare, both physically and tactically. One of the instructors hired by Elaron was secretly a baron serving in the Knights Defixius named Grieth Kevins. Diskella managed to excel greatly in his instructions and grew very close to the manipulated teachings of Baron Grieth Kevins. In a flaunting pride, the prince wore his elegant combat armor throughout the kingdom of Althoria on horseback nearly everywhere which soon had the public calling him the warrior prince instead of the hero prince. Involvement in the Regicide of Elaron II Ten years had passed since the end of the war against the Defixius-backed Karpatia. There had not been a single conflict or minuscule amount of political combat in either Althoria or Karpatia since the Surrender at Leinettes. Within the recent history of Radorah, this was a record-breaking duration for a time of peace, and for this, King Elaron II and his son were praised greatly. Many, not only within Althoria, but the entire continent of Radorah stated claims that he was possibly the greatest king to have ruled over any kingdom in history. It was in 4197 that Baron Kevins successfully convinced Diskella to travel with him to the Knights Defixius' Headquarters in western Radorah. Diskella was amazed at his first time on the western side of the Nalmorian River. The wildlife and scenery of the dense forests gave him a comforting feel as if he were in a new home. Furthermore, the Castle of the Defixius captivated Diskella's outlook on life, luring him instantly into their deceitful ways. Diskella was formally initiated into the order of the Knights Defixius on the second day of his visit. Diskella's acceptance initiated the next step in the The Karpatian-Defixius Conspiracy. With Diskella still under the possession of Pyrtoral, he convinced the order to assist him in the usurping of his father in order to allow his ascension to the throne. Once Diskella returned to Althoria with Grieth Kevins and a few other members of the order, planning went underway. On a warm and sunny morning on the 21st of Ferharhus, 4199, one of the knights recruited by Diskella took on the disguise of a common assassin and stepped out of a large crowd at the king's speech commencing the beginning of the Festivalus Ferharhus. Unaware of what the assassin was intending, the king continued speaking until he was stabbed downward through his collarbone and into his right lung. Diskella, who was standing at his father's right side, drew his sword and immediately impaled the assassin to convince any investigators that he was not involved with the plot to kill the king. King Elaron II fell from the podium in which he was standing, exchanged several words with his son over the next nine minutes, and then bled out and died. Becoming'' King of Althoria'' Directly after the death of King Elaron II, Diskella took the crown and held it high above his head while he finished his father's speech and expressed his disgust at the actions that had just taken place. He took an oath to find the ones responsible for the regicide of King Elaron II and carry out the justice that they now deserved. Diskella finished the speech by placing the crown onto his head and stating that he would uphold his father's virtues and continue the legacy that his father had started as a fair and just king that the kingdom of Althoria deserved. He then declared a formal end to the Irenic Era, which he described as the ten year period from the end of the War on Karpatia to the present day. For the next five months, King Diskella played the game of the good king very well. He pleased the people with every chance he could find, strengthening his ruse of civil benevolence. Toward the beginning of Morgfelwyus in the same year of his coronation, Diskella carried out a statement that accused the Knights Kronicha of the assassination of his father. The Knights Kronicha were a very benevolent group that served the people in a similar fashion to what Diskella had been pretending to do. While the Knights Kronicha were present for very many events of political importance throughout Radorah, the order had fallen on a hard time while their member count was very low. Due to this, their status and reputation had gone unnoticed by many as their presence remained mostly locally in the kingdom of Acquirex. Diskella used this situation as leverage over his subjects and was successful in convincing them that the Knights Kronicha were now enemies of the state. This further allowed Diskella to appoint Grieth Kevins to the position of high steward. Although Kevins' involvement in the Knights Defixius was not a secret, many did not show disapproval to this action. Diskella also announced a restructuring of the Althorian Military into what would become the Arskelan. In his plans, he announced a stronger and more unified military that would help prevent further foreign "terrors" from troubling the kingdom. This statement was met with much support from the civilian body. Raising an Army After making even more arrangements in the workings of the Althorian government to benefit the Defixius Knights and seeing no backlash from the community, Diskella decided to formally create a closely bonded alliance between the Defixius and his own Arskelan force. In comparison to the size of the land ruled by the Kingdom of Althoria, the military's size was quite slim, which, along with growing hostile propaganda against the Knights Kronicha, he used as an excuse to begin work on an army of mass proportions. Lies and deceit were masked under further propaganda under the king to recruit numbers into the Arskelan like never before. With total control over all communication within the kingdom, citizens were offered things such as lavish lifestyles, women, and high paying benefits and salaries should they enlist in the military. This drove Althoria to have a military of unprecedented stature within Radorah, being comprised almost entirely of soldiers of un-noble birth, while almost all noble individuals in the kingdom at the time were offered placed in either the Knights Defixius or the Particular Guard of King Diskella. With the help of his father's old military commanders such as Rora Larcen, Brynmore Cadfael, Mankedius Blachwell, and Miskorana Mindenforz, Althoria was almost entirely converted into a militaristic state, with an army of 18,000 they were the largest in the globe.Category:Radorah Category:Askeldian Empire Category:Characters